Rebuilding
by Pari
Summary: A tragic event will rock the foundation of the San francisco house and test the faith and friendships of those with in.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rebuilding

Author: Pari

Rating R to NC-17

Summary: A tragic event will haunt the San Francisco house. Will it destroy them all or will they find a way to rebuild their lives and friendships.

Warning: This story involves rape, although there are no explicit details it is implied.

Disclaimer: This story is meant to entertain and not infringe upon anyone's rights. I do not own these characters.

Author's Note: Some may have read this before on my old PTL site and it's currently up on my friend Bella's site. I have revised it a bit and reposting it here.

Chapter 1

She looked up, staring at the ceiling. She had tried counting the tiles but it hadn't work, so she just lay there in a zone. She felt numb and yet she hurt all over. Her mouth was dry, her eyes burned from crying for nearly an hour, and her throat was sore from the hands that still gripped it. At least the assault on her body had stopped, yet a new one had started in her mind as she tried to come to terms with what had happened to her. She had been raped in her own home, and by…She closed her eyes tightly against the memory of it. She had to focus on the here and now, and now he still lay on top on her, collapsed from exhaustion. She lay as still as she could and hoped she wouldn't rouse him, though his breathing told her he wasn't sleep. He was just recollecting himself after climaxing, coating her insides with his unwanted seed. He groaned and moved from atop her, from inside her, rolling onto his back. He stretched, sat up, and then began to stand and fix his clothes.

"You clean up this mess now, ya hear?" He said looking down at her and she slowly looked up at him.

"Ok." She said with a weak, shaky voice he then turned and walked out. She slowly sat up, wincing from the pain that racked her body. She got on her hands and knees and grabbed the torn stocking that had been ripped from her body; she then moved to soak up the tea that had been spilled during the attack. After she had gotten it all up, she tried to stand, bracing herself against the nearby counter. Her legs felt like lead, but they were wobbly and she nearly fell back down twice before she finally got her bearings. She then began to fix her own blouse and skirt, doing her buttons and smoothing down the fabric. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame it a bit, before she headed out the backdoor.

Half an hour later, at Mercy Clinic:

She walked to the nurse's station with her head hung low, hoping to hide the bruises that covered her face. "Yes, Ma'am can I help you?"

"I need to see a doctor, I was ra…" She took a deep breath. "I was just raped." She said in a near whisper as she leaned in closer to the desk.

"Ma'am you'll have to speak up, I can't hear you." The nurse said which caused her to started to cry fresh tears, and it stunned her for she didn't think she had any left to shed. The nurse stood seeing that the woman before her was distraught and in need of help. "Sweetie what's wrong, tell me so I can help you."

"I was raped." She repeated through tears as she began to shake. The nurse quickly moved around from the desk she sat behind. She moved to the woman, holding her around her shoulder.

"Ok baby girl, you're going to be ok. Come on with me." The nurse said in a soothing voice as she escorted the woman into the back. The nurse took the woman to one of the examining rooms. "Ok sugar, I'm going to have to get some information from you ok? Then I'll go call the police…"

"No!" The woman yelled. "No police, no. I just need a pill, that pill that you give to rape victims so they don't get pregnant. I just need that pill, that's all." She was now becoming frantic. Thoughts of telling, of an investigation, no she couldn't do that, she wouldn't.

"Ok sweetie, calm down."

"No police." She shook her head sharply.

"Ok, I won't call but I want you to calm down now, Ok." She calmed a little and lied back on the examining table.

"Can I at least get your name?" The nurse asked kindly.

"My name is Alex. Alex Moreau."

Sometime later:

Rachel rushed through the doors of the clinic in a panic. She had been at home when she got the call stating that her friend had been hurt. She stopped in front of the nurse's desk. "Hello, my name is Dr. Rachel Corrigan, I'm here to see my friend Alex Moreau." She said with a shaky voice, fearing the worst. The black woman sitting at the nurse's station instantly stood.

"Yes, come with me, she's in the back." The older woman stated as she lead Rachel to the back rooms of the clinic. "She came in about an hour ago, stating she had been raped." Rachel stopped cold in her tracks.

"Raped!" She repeated hoping he had heard wrong.

"I'm afraid so, the doctor's examining her now." The nurse answered as she pointed to the nearby closed door. "She was pretty distraught, understandably."

"Have the police taken a report yet?" Rachel questioned further as she prepared herself to see Alex. She wasn't sure about what she would say, although she had counseled many rape victims. This time it would be different, this time it would be Alex, her dearest and closest friend.

"No, ma'am, she didn't want us to call the police. She was quite insistent on it."

"Excuse me, but it's common policy to report any rapes that come in here."

"No, that's the policy at hospitals, we don't do that here, Dr. Corrigan. If we turned in every rape case that comes in here, we'd close down. We are a community clinic and it's hard to get these people to come here, as it is. It took us a long time to build respect and trust here, if we start getting S.F.P.D. involved they would stop coming. Don't get me wrong if your friend had asked, of course we'd of called them, but I don't think she wanted anyone to know, that's why she passed the county general hospital to come here, and why she got really upset when we told her we had to contact a family member before we could administer any meds to her. What with the state she was in." he Nurse stated and Rachel understood.

"I'm sorry." At that moment the female doctor and an accompanying nurse walked out of the room. Rachel moved to them. "How is she?"

"This is Miss. Moreau's friend, Dr. Corrigan." The doctor nodded her greetings.

"She's ok but very sore, this guy was brutal and very stupid." The younger doctor said.

"How so?"

"He didn't wear a condom, she was filled with his semen. She didn't want me to do a rape kit on her, so I just examined her, that's about all I can do for her. She should do a follow up with her Ob-GYN and take an HIV test as well as being tested for other STDS. I'm sure you know the routine." The younger doctor smiled. Rachel nodded as she gave a slight smile back.

"Can I see her now?"

"Sure she ready to go, just stop by the nurse's station on the way out and sign a couple of release forms and then you can take her home."

"Thank you." Rachel said and headed for the door. She knocked gently before she slowly opened the door, and stuck her head inside. "Alex, sweetie?" Upon entering, Rachel found Alex with her back to the door. Alex was getting dressed, and Rachel flinched at the site of Alex's bareback, which was covered with purplish bruises. Alex carefully pulled her blouse on and began buttoning it, with her back still to Rachel. Rachel just stood watching her, unsure of what to say, how to react. She just wanted to go to Alex and wrap her up in her arms and keep her safe. Another part of her wanted to find the creep who did this and kill him. Alex finished dressing and turned to Rachel with a forced smile on her face.

"Hey." She said in a weak, tired voice. "I'm sorry that you had to come, but they insisted that I call someone, and you were the first I thought of."

"Don't you dare be sorry, of course I was going to come. I don't understand why you wouldn't want me to." Rachel said as she moved closer, but not too close to crowd Alex. She knew from experience that at this point all Alex probably wanted to do was take a hot bath. "Honey I'm so sorry this happened." Rachel stated as her tears began to form. Alex shook her head wildly.

"Don't start with the pity trip Rachel, not now. I just need to get to a hot shower and my warm bed." Rachel wasn't going to push it, so she just nodded wiping at her eyes.

Ok, let's go home." Rachel said as she let Alex walk out first as she followed. After they had signed the release forms and were out on the road, heading home, Rachel tried to get some answers. "Maybe we should stop by the police station before we go home."

"No!" Alex said sharply. "I'm not going to file any charges. I just want to forget it."

"Alex, Hon, why wouldn't you want to get this guy? He raped you…"

"Don't you think I know this?" Alex snapped cutting Rachel off, and glaring at her angrily. "I was there, I remember every second of it. So yes I am well aware of the fact that he raped me. You have to understand something, this is mine and I will deal with in my own way, not yours, but my own. I hope you will respect that."

"I'll try, you know that but Nick won't. He's going to launch a full-scaled search for this man, and God help the guy if Nick ever finds him. And Derek will probably fully support Nick in his effort." Alex knew that Rachel was speaking the truth.

"No they won't because they won't find out about this, because I'm not telling them and neither are you." Rachel looked to her friend in shock.

"What? I can understand you not wanting the police involve. Ok I can't really but I'm going with it, but you can't intent to not to tell Nick and Derek. Alex they are your family too, they deserve…"

"Deserve! They deserve what? This happened to me, not them and not you. To me." Alex said with quivering lips and watery eyes as her tears began to fall. "I don't want them to know Rach, especially not Nick, because you're right he would go ballistic if he found out. I couldn't bear it if they knew, please Rachel. Please don't say anything, please." Rachel watched her friend with pain in her heart. How could she be so insensitive, and after all Alex had been through? She felt ashamed that she had caused her further anguish. She reached out and placed her hand on Alex's.

"I won't say anything, I promise. You're right this is about you and what you feel. If you feel like keeping it from Nick and Derek, I'll respect that, but you have to talk with someone about it, Alex. If not me then someone, another psychiatrist."

"I'll think about it, right now all I want is a bath." Rachel smiled as she nodded, understanding, they had now reached the ferry that would carry them to the island. Rachel was secretly happy that Derek was out of town on business, and Nick had left for the day on an investigation across town, and wasn't expected back until nightfall. Rachel knew if she saw either man when they arrived home that she would break down and tell them what had happened. She wanted something done to catch the man that raped Alex, the kindest, loving women she had ever known. How could someone, anyone want to hurt her? Who had hurt her, and why the hell was she protecting him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later, at the house:

She had been in the tub for over two hours now, and Rachel, who had been in the kitchen making tea and waiting for Alex to join her, was getting worried. Rachel understood the Alex needed time and space right now, but she couldn't help the fact that she wanted to hold Alex and make the hurt and pain of what had happen to her go away. She now sat at the table wiping her own tears away as she silently cursed God for what had happened. She just couldn't understand why this had to happen to such a good person, not that anyone deserved such a fate, but definitely not Alex. Rachel had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not heard the entrance of Nick.

"Hey." Nick said as he dropped his backpack from his shoulder. Rachel jumped in her seat a little, startled. She quickly wiped her eyes, hoping Nick hadn't seen her crying, as so she wouldn't have to explain why. She didn't know if she would be able to not tell him the truth. She forced a smile at him, but the bloodshot eyes had given her a way. "What's wrong Rach?" Nick asked as he quickly kneeled in front of Rachel, cupping her face in his hands. Rachel couldn't find the words, so she let her tears fall freely now. "Did something happen to Kat?" Nick asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Rachel shook her head, no. "Then what? Alex?" Rachel closed her eyes and began to cry harder. "Ok, what happened to Alex?" Rachel couldn't find her voice, and Nick shook her roughly. "Rachel, what the hell happened to Alex?" Nick asked more loudly, his fear factor at full blast.

"I got mugged." A voice spoke softly from the back staircase. Alex made her way down to them. She was wearing her bathrobe and her wet hair fell into her face. Nick quickly moved to her.

"Mugged? Honey are you ok." Nick question as he grasped her and held her in a tight embraced and she froze in his arms, though he didn't seem to notice. Nick pulled back and went about examining her. "Did they hurt you, I mean are you ok?" Nick looked her over and when he moved to her face, pushing her hair back he got his answered. He clenched his jaws in anger, and through gritted teeth he spoke. "Did they do this to you?" Alex smiled weakly wanting to lighten Nick's mood.

"Well, I think I made a crack about his mother, and you know how some people are about their mothers." Alex said and Nick didn't looked amused.

"Not funny Al." Nick stated. "Did they catch the son-of-a-bitch?" He asked as he continued to look her over, as Alex smacked away his groping hands.

"A doctor already looked me over Nick, she said I was fine. A few bumps and bruises but nothing serious. So stop picking over me." Alex said as she moved past him and went to pour herself some hot tea.

"You didn't answer my question, did they catch the guy, and where are they holding him because I'm going down to have a heart to heart with him."

"No, they didn't." Alex stated as she now sat across from Rachel, glaring at her, knowing she was on the verge of spilling it.

"You gave the police a description of the guy right, so why the hell haven't they got him yet. I'm going to call a detective friend of mine and see if there's any news.' Nick said as he moved to the phone.

"No!" Alex said nearly jumping from her seat. "I didn't report it to the police."

"Say what?" Nick asked as he moved back towards her.

"I didn't report it Nick." Alex repeated and then braced herself for the outburst she was sure was coming.

"Why the hell not!" Nick yelled as he threw his arms up in the air, and began pacing about. "Look at what he did to your face!"

"The bruises will heal." Alex stated calmly as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah, and so will the ones I'm going to put all over his body when I find him." Nick said as he now leaned against the counter with his arms folded across his chest. "So give me the description, I'll find him myself."

"I can't," Alex began and could see that Nick was about to go off again. "I don't remember what he looked like." She quickly added. "It happened so fast." Alex said and then looked to Rachel who had remained quiet. Rachel stared at her in amazement at the way she was lying to Nick with such ease, and with a look of confusion, not understanding why Alex felt she had to lie like this.

"Well, go get dressed, we'll go back to where it happened maybe it'll jog your memory."

"What?" Alex looked to him with scared eyes. "No."

"And why the hell not, don't you want to catch this bastard before he hurts someone else?"

"No, I mean yes, but he was just a kid Nick."

"I thought you said you didn't get a go look at the guy." Nick said eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Look, I don't want to press charges. I just want to forget it ever happened, ok now can we please drop it." Alex looked from Nick and then to Rachel, who remained silent.

"Al, if this guy has your purse then he knows how to find you." Nick said in a softer tone, trying to reason with her.

"He doesn't, look we fought, I lost, and then he ran off empty handed. End of story now can we please change the subject?" Alex said. "Please Nick, it's really been a long day." She smiled at him warmly knowing that it would sway him, it always had. "So how was your search?" Alex asked hoping to change the subject.

"Fine," Nick stated as he continued to eye her as if she were holding something back from him. "I found nothing to the rumors." Nick said and then turned his attention to Rachel. "So, how you holding up Rachel, you seemed to be devastated by Alex's attack."

"I'm ok, its just, well look at her face. I just can't believe someone would hurt her that's all. I'm a little stunned, just makes you think about how safe you really are." Rachel said and then averted her eyes back to her cup of tea. Nick nodded still feeling that the two were keeping something from them.

"So you were there when the doctor at the hospital gave Alex a clean bill of heath, right Rach?"

"Actually we went to Mercy Clinic, but yeah she said our Alex will be as good as new in a week or so." Rachel smiled weakly. And then she looked to her watch. "Well, I think I'm going to head up to my room, I have a few cases I need to look over." Rachel stated as she stood to leave. She turned back to Alex. "The door's always open, you know just in case you can't sleep."

"Thanks but I'll be ok." Alex returned the smile. "By the way, where is Kat?"

"She at a sleepover with some friends. Well, goodnight you two."

"Night." Both Nick and Alex said. With that Rachel left up the back stairway.

"I just remembered I have something I need to do." Nick said suddenly, as he headed for the door.

"You just got back, it can't wait until tomorrow?" Alex question fearing he was about to go do something stupid on her behalf.

"No, but you try and get some sleep, and if you need me I'll have my cell phone." Nick said as he walked back to her, placing a kiss on the top of her head, and then he turned back to the door and left, with Mercy clinic on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later across town, at the Mercy Clinic:

Nick arrived at the clinic hoping to find some kind of answers and evidence. He walked up to the nurse's station where a pretty young white woman sat, typing in a report. She looked up at him with a smile. "Hello," She said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"Hi," Nick answered. "I'm here trying to find information on a woman that came here earlier today." Nick pulled a fake police badge from his pocket. It looked authentic with his picture incased in it. He made it a few months back, and found it to be very helpful on such occasions as this.

"Yes Detective, what was her name?" The nurse asked as she went about pulling up the file.

"Her name is Alexandra Moreau, she had been mugged." Nick said as he waited for the woman to pull up the file.

"Ah, there's an Alex Moreau, but," The nurse began as she read the file.

"But what?"

"Well, she wasn't here for a mugging, she was raped."

"What!" Nick yelled in surprise. "No she wasn't raped, she said she was mugged."

"I'm sorry sir, but according to this, Miss. Moreau was raped." Nick leaned against the desk for a moment, stunned at this news. He was confused as to why Alex would tell him she was mugged.

"Were, the police called?" Nick probed further.

"Aren't you the police?" The nurse questioned now eyeing him.

"I mean earlier, did an officer come by to take a report?"

"No sir, it seems that she didn't want to file a report with the police." The nurse said. "I assume she changed her mind, that's why you're here right?" The Nurse asked but Nick didn't hear, he just turned and headed out, in a daze. Nick got into his car and raced to see an old friend. He arrived about ten minutes later at the police department. Once inside he sought his friend, an old Navy buddy, Detective Joel Parker.

"Hey Boyle." The man said as he walked out to greet his old friend. Nick stood from the bench he had been told to sit on, and grasped his friend's extended hand.

"Parker, it's been awhile." Nick said with a smile.

"So what brings you by?"

"Nothing good, I need a favor." Nick said turning serious.

"Sure buddy, step into my office." Nick followed Joel into his office, taking a seat. "So, what's up?"

"I need some help, off the record. A dear friend of mine was attacked earlier today."

"Oh, did they file a report?"

"No, she was raped."

"Ah," Parker said as he leaned back into his seat.

"Ah what?"

"Well, man that's not unusual, most rape victims don't report it, more often then not."

"Which is why I'm coming to you off the record. I know you can't help officially, but I'd appreciate whatever help you can give me."

"Sure, I'll do what I can, you know that bro. So what has this friend of yours told you about the attack?"

"It's Alex."

"No way, not my Creole sweetie pie."

"Yep, so you see why I really need to get this guy. I want him bad, Parker." Parker nodded understanding how Nick felt, he knew Nick loved Alex and was probably blaming himself for not being there. "She lied to me about it, said she was mugged. The only reason I found out is because of Rachel, she was with Alex at the Clinic, after it happened."

"You think she knows something?"

"Oh yeah, she was acting funny. I didn't think anything of it, but now it makes sense."

"Then that's where we start, you get all you can from Rachel, and then find out who came to visit Alex, and if she meet with anybody." Parker said and Nick nodded. "If Alex's isn't willing to tell, I'm willing to bet it's because she knows this guy, and knowing her she probably doesn't want to get him in trouble."

"Ok, and what will you do in the mean time?"

"Do a search of any rapes in the past couple of weeks, could be a serial. Want to cover all the bases. We'll met tomorrow around lunch at Rupert's deli, for lunch and compare notes."

"Yeah I know the place, around two o'clock?" Nick asked and Parker nodded as they both stood now. "Thanks man." Nick said as he grasped his friend's hand again and shook it firmly. "I owe you one."

"No you owe me several, but this one is on me. I want to get this scum too. I'm just sorry this had to happen to Alex, she's too sweet a lady. But we'll get him." Nick smiled weakly at his friend and then turned and left out.

Back at the House:

Alex had been in the control room since Nick had left, checking the security cameras and then going over the case that she and Nick had started. She pulled up the file about the old coal mine north of town, which had been open back in the early 1800's. Nick and Alex had gone to the mines earlier in the week to take reading on a spirit that had been seen there. Alex was so focused on her task that she hadn't heard Rachel come into the room, and jumped when Rachel reached out and touched her shoulder. "Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you." Rachel said as she stepped back a bit. "What are you doing still up anyway?" Rachel asked as she looked up at the screen.

"Working on a case. I couldn't sleep." Alex said as she shut off the computer.

"What's the case about?"

"Some old coal miner, that's been seen roaming around the old mines." Alex answered as she now stood, and went around shutting down the monitors. "Nothing too exciting, really."

"Hey I was just going to make myself some hot tea, would you like to join me?" Rachel offered hoping that she and Alex could talk some more about Alex's attack.

"No thanks," Alex said shaking her head. "I've already had too much. Do you know if Nick has come back yet?"

"I didn't even know he was gone, where did he go?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, he just said he had something he had to do, and then he left."

"This time of night?"

"Yep," Alex said as she moved past Rachel heading to the exit, with Rachel following close behind her.

"Alex," Rachel called to her friend and Alex knew she was hoping they could talk about the rape.

"Rachel, don't. " Alex warned as they now stood outside the wall leading into the control room.

"I think it will make you feel better if you talked about?"

"Why?" Alex asked Rachel as she faced her head on. "Why do you think it would make me feel better? At this point I don't see anything that will make me feel better, least of all talking about it."

"Well, you can't keep it bottled up inside."

"Why not? Why can't I just forget it and move on?"

"Alex what is wrong with you, who the hell are you trying to protect?" Rachel snapped.

"Me," Alex said in a higher tone. "I'm just trying to protect me and the people I love, including you." Alex's tears started rolling from her eyes.

"Why, sweetie did he threaten you. Told you he would hurt you if you told?" Alex walked off a ways, shaking her head as she pulled at her bottom lip with her fingers. "Alex you know that we will protect you, this house is like Fort Knox, no way he's coming in here."

"Why not, he did before." Alex said in a near scream her tears falling viciously now. Rachel stood stunned; it had never occurred to her that Alex was raped in the house.

"Oh God," Rachel said as she moved to Alex, grasping her firmly by her shoulders. "Alex did he attack you in the house?" Alex just let her head fall against Rachel's shoulder and began crying harder. Rachel stroked Alex's hair and tried soothing her. "Shhh, it's ok. He won't hurt you again I promise you. Nick will..."

"No, you can't tell Nick." Alex said as she shot upward. "You know how he is, I'm afraid of what he may do. Please Rachel don't say anything to him. I don't want him to know, please don't tell Nick." Alex pleaded.

"Don't tell me what?" Nick asked as he came up behind them catching only the end of their conversation. Both the women franticly wiped at their wet faces, trying to conceal the fact that they had been crying. "Are you two having a cat fight, 'cause I missed most of it, so could you start over?" Nick said jokingly. Alex and Rachel both chuckled a little at him.

"Sorry, no fight. Rachel was just getting on me about leaving the house this late at night." Alex lied.

"What?" Nick exclaimed as his voice now rose to a higher tone. "Alex!"

"I know, I know Rachel already given me the third degree. Sorry, I just had a craving for some cherry vanilla ice."

"You should have told me, I would have gotten it for you, hon." Nick said.

"I know, I won't do it again, I promise." Alex said as she leaned over and kissed Nick on the cheek. "I'm going to head up to bed, I'm pretty beat, no pun intended." Alex said with a slight smile and then she headed for the stairs.

"Night sweetie." Rachel said as she embraced Alex as she walked by.

"Night Mom," Alex said with a smile as she left the two standing there looking after her.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head up too?" Rachel said.

"Ah, before you go up can I talk with you about Alex?" Nick asked and Rachel instantly started fidgeting. "Rach, I know that Alex was raped." Rachel stared at him with questioning eyes. "I went to the clinic, hoping to find out something about the mugging, and they told me that Alex was raped."

"Nick I wanted to tell you, but Alex didn't want anyone to know."

"Did she tell you who this guy was?" Rachel shook her head.

"No but she did just let it slip that it happened in the house, right here in the house, Nick." Nick gritted his teeth to this news, cursing himself even more for not being there for Alex. "Personally, I think she knows this guy, and may have even let him inside."

"But why the hell wouldn't she tell the police, or tell us who he is?"

"I think he may have threatened her." Rachel said folding her arms. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe we won't need her to tell us."

"Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, if he attacked her in any of the main rooms in this house, then we have him on camera."

"You mean we could have the actual rape on tape?" Rachel asked and Nick nodded his head. They both moved back through the wall, to the control room.

Rachel and Nick both sat at a terminal, pulling up the security Files. "So where do we start?" Rachel asked.

"I'd say work our way inside out. The Parlor, Library, Den, Kitchen, Dining room."

"Ok, I'll take the Library first, what time should I start at?"

"Start around 6am, that's when I left." Nick suggested as he pulled up the Parlor camera files. The two of them settled down for what looked to be a long task. After nearly an hour of searching, Nick and Rachel still hadn't found anything on the tapes. Rachel stood to stretch.

"I can't believe we haven't found anything yet. There isn't much left." Rachel said as she moved to stand behind Nick, watching over his shoulder at the last bit of film from the Kitchen.

"There's gotta be something here, something we're missing." Nick stated.

"Well, I didn't see anything. Maybe we should go back further then 6."

"Naw, Alex was sound asleep that time. I remember popping in her room to let her know I was leaving. She told me to be careful and by the time I leaned down to kiss her forehead, she was out again." Nick said as he watched the fast replay of the file from the Kitchen's camera. Suddenly Alex appeared in the Kitchen, and both Nick and Rachel leaned in closer. "Ok, I think we may have something." Nick stated as they watched Alex set about making herself some tea, and then the scene was replaced with static. "What the hell?"

"What happened?" Rachel asked with disappointment.

"Not sure, looks like someone erased part of it." Nick answered as he reset the tape to watch it again.

"But who would..." Rachel started to ask, but then the answer came to her. "Alex. What is she trying so hard to hide?"

"More importantly, who." Nick said as he stood. "Let's just hope she hasn't tapered with the camera itself." He headed towards the exit.

"Why, can you salvage whatever she erased?" Rachel called to him as she followed him out.

"Yeah, if she hasn't erased it from the cameras in the Kitchen, there should still be a log of it. Problem is it's going to take sometime to sort through all the logs in the camera."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help out?" Rachel offered.

"No, like I said it's going to be an all nighter. Why don't you head up to bed, I'll let you know if I find anything."

"You do that and I don't care what time it is, I want to get this guy Nick."

"Me too, Rach. Me too."

"Come on brown suga, let me have a lick." He spoke huskily in her ear as she struggled against him.

"Stop this, why are you doing this, what do you want?" She fought hard as her tears blinded her. She couldn't understand what was happening, at first she thought it was some kind of joke, but his rough behavior now frightened her.

"I just want you to be nice to me, come on be nice now." He said as he yanked her closer, tightening his grip. "Cause if you don't It's gonna hurt, and it doesn't have to hurt." He said as he covered her mouth with his. She gagged as he forced his tongue down her throat.

"Please, don't." She cried harder and struggled more frantically. "The others will be back soon."

"Then we had better hurry then. Come on let me get a taste of that Brown suga."

"NO!"

"NO!" Alex screamed as she bolted upright, soaked with sweat. She panted heavily and the thumping of her heart was nearly deafening. As her eyes came into focus she could see that she was in her room, in her bed, alone. She settled back against her pillow staring up at the ceiling; think of what she would do next. She now knew that he was going to come back, and she knew she had to stop him, but how? How could she stop him and protect those she loved most?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sometime Later:

Nick had been in the control room all the night, searching through the camera files, hoping to turn up something, it was now 6:30 in the morning and he was on his hundredth cup of coffee. Nick was running on pure caffeine and the determination to find the man who hurt Alex and to protect her at all costs. Nick stood and stretched, and was about to head out for another cup of coffee, when the screen started showing Alex in the kitchen, Nick quickly moved to slow the rate of the tape down, and to turn up the volume. Nick watched intensely as Alex went about making tea, waiting to see the intruder break in.

Meanwhile upstairs:

Alex had just gotten out of the shower and was now dressing when she heard a soft tap at her door. "Alex, in me, honey." Rachel called from the other the side of the door. Alex threw her head back for a second, as she now sat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the analyzing, Psycho-babble she was sure Rachel was going to indulge her with. "Alex you in there?" With a deep sigh, Alex stood from the bed and moved to the door, opening it with a smile.

"Good morning Rachel."

"Hey, had me worried there for a second." Rachel said returning a smile.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom."

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for breakfast, I'm making egg's benedict."

"My favorite." Alex said as she raised her eyebrows and forced a smile on her face.

"Yep, I thought you might enjoy that, with some freshly squeezed O.J. and crispy bacon."

"Mmm, all my favorites." Alex said as she stepped from her room, closing the door behind her. She and Rachel headed for the stairs.

"Yeah I thought you might like that, you know after…everything." Rachel stumbled over her words.

"Rape. You can say it Rachel it's ok. I was raped, and though breakfast won't change that fact, I do appreciate the effort." Alex said with a smile as she and Rachel descended the stairs. "Maybe we should invite Nick." Alex said as she stopped midway the staircase, turning to head back up for Nick.

"Ah, he's not in his room, I already checked."

"Oh, where is he?" Alex said as they again began moving down the stairs.

"Ah, I'm not sure maybe he went for his morning run already." Rachel offered and Alex nodded in agreement, as they now walked to the kitchen. Alex stopped suddenly.

"I'll be there in a minute, wanna get a case file." Alex said as she turned towards the control room.

"We have a new case?" Rachel questioned curiously.

"No, it's one Nick and I were working on, the coal miner ghost I told you about." Rachel nodded as she remembered the conversation. Rachel started back on her path to the kitchen, and Alex went off to the control room. Alex reached the room and walked through the wall. "Morning Nicky." Alex greeted cheerfully upon seeing Nick, who sat at the terminal with his head down on the table. "Whatcha doing?" Alex asked as she approached him. Nick looked up at her, his eyes red with anger.

"I know. I know the truth. Why wouldn't you tell me Alex, why didn't you tell me?" Alex eyes quickly shot to the screen to the scene that played there. She instantly crumbled to the ground her tears quickly falling.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Alex cried as her tears poured from her eyes.

"You're sorry?" Nick repeated with a chuckle, his own tears now falling. "I raped you, and you're apologizing to me?"

Alex's tears raged on as she sat on the floor watching Nick, seeing the torture in his eye as he was trying to come to terms with what he now knew to be the truth. She reached out for him, wishing to touch him in some consoling way. Nick yanked back his hands as if they had been burned. "Don't touch me." Nick said, as he looked at her wide-eyed, like she was doing an unspeakable crime against nature. Nick quickly stood and moved away from Alex, wanting to put some distance between her and himself. "How can you want to touch me, want to be in the same room with me after what I've done to you?" Nick asked not looking at her, as if he were asking the question to himself. "How can you stand to look at me?" Nick asked in a mournful moan.

"Nick," Alex said in a pleading voice again reaching out to him, needing to hold him and to make him understand. Nick just shook his head at her.

"No, I mean how can you even stand to look at me after what I've done?"

"I love you Nick, please let..."

"Love! You love me, don't you remember what I did?" Nick said looking at her in confused wonderment. "I held you down, yanked up your skirt, and..." Nick choked on the last words, he squeezed his eyes shut, and then he looked directly at her. "And your face, I hit your beautiful face." Nick moaned out a cry as he now crumbled to the floor to his knees. "I'm so sorry." He cried. "Please forgive me. I don't even remember it…I."

"Nick it wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself, please."

"How can I not, look." Nick pointed to the screen, which still played the scene.

"Listen to me, Nick," Alex said as she crawled closer to him. "That's not you, it's not. You said it yourself you don't remember it?" Alex stated and Nick just sat looking down, not trying to meet her gaze. "I knew you didn't, that you wouldn't, and you want to know why, it's because that wasn't you doing those things. Ok, do you remember a couple of days ago, I was working on the case involving the coal mines?"

Flashback:

"Why good morning, Lexy." Nick said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen, hurrying to get a cup of coffee. Alex looked up from the file she was reading long enough to shoot him a look.

"Lexy? I know I didn't just hear you call me Lexy."

"What you don't like my pet name for you?" Nick asked with an innocent stare and a huge grin as he lifted his cup to drink.

"Sure I do, but I'm afraid I don't have one for you, oh wait, how about Nicky pooh?" Alex said with a snide grin as she batted her eyelashes at Nick, who nearly choked on his coffee, at hearing the name.

"Ok, Alex it is then." Nick said with a chuckle as he moved and took the seat beside Alex. "So what are you reading so intensely?" Nick asked as he leaned over to get a better look. Alex handed him the paper she had just finished reading.

"It's a new case, a haunted coal mine. There some big corp. opening it back up, some of the worker there now have reported seeing some old miner. Don't know too much about him, yet." Alex said wiggling her brows.

"Sounds like fun."

"Well, some of us don't get cases that allows us to travel, we humble few have to really get our hands dirty." Alex said jokingly with a grin. Nick gave her a mocking smiling face. "By the way when do you leave?"

"I'll probably head out after I get some breakfast."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"A day maybe two, why are you gonna miss me?"

"Sure, about as much as I miss having pimples."

"Ha, ha, ha, funny." Nick said in a mocking tone. "So what are you going to do while I'm gone? With Derek in Italy and Rachel spending more time at home with Kat, it's going to be pretty quite around here."

"Yes it will and I'm looking forward to it. But I think this case will keep me pretty busy, I'm going to go to the mines tonight and take a look around, maybe see a ghost or two." Alex said smiling at the possibility.

"What, are you crazy? Why is it people always want to go look at scary haunted places after dark? You're not going there by yourself."

"I can take care of myself, Thank you very much. Besides I'm not scared of the dark."

"Well, I'm scared of what could happen to you in the dark. So I'm going with you." Nick said, as he stood, moving to leave before Alex started to get mad and protest that she didn't need a babysitter.

"But I thought you were about to leave?" Alex looked after him, not protesting too much, for she really didn't favor the idea of going to the mine by herself.

"I'll go tomorrow, not biggie. Why should you get to have all the fun of hunting through all of those spooky caves." Nick said with a wink and a smile and then turned to head out.

"Nick," Alex called to him before he got around the corner, stopping him in his tracks. "Thanks." With another wink to her, Nick disappeared from the room.

Later that night at the mines:

"So, where do we start, there's a lot to cover here." Nick asked as he scanned the dark cavern with his flashlight.

"I don't know, how about you go that way, and I'll go this way." Alex suggested as she pointed with her own flashlight.

"No, the point of me coming was so you wouldn't be alone, so we stick together." Nick said.

"Nick in case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Besides if I scream you'll come running right?" Alex stated as she placed her hand on her hip, readying herself for the argument she was sure was coming. And as soon as Nick opened his mouth to protest he was flung across the cave. "Nick!" Alex rushed to his side, as he now lay prompted against the far cavern wall. "Are you ok?" Alex asked as she helped Nick sit up. He reached up and rubbed his head.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asked as he tried standing.

"I don't know, are you ok, how do you feel, can you get up?" Alex asked in a worried fit.

"Yeah." Nick slowly got to his feet with Alex's help. Suddenly a form appeared before them, a man who looked to be a miner. He stood grinning at them. "Well, I guess that proves that this mine is haunted." Nick said as he grasped his side, which now had a dull ache.

"Lookie, what we have here," The ghost said as he stared at Nick and Alex. "Hello brown suga." He directed to Alex as he took a step towards her. Nick instantly pulled his gun and aimed it at the man. "Ha, now watcha gonna do wit that, huh? You gonna shoot me?" He started for Alex again and Nick fired a shot, which went through the spirit, which only made him laugh harder.

"It's ok Nick, he's dead he can't hurt us." Alex said as she held up a hand to stop Nick. The spirit face turned to anger as he swung at Alex but she stepped out of the way.

"Get the hell away from her." Nick demanded. The spirit turned to him, glaring.

But I want some brown suga." The ghost said and then it ran towards Nick, slamming into him, knocking him out completely.

End of Flashback:

"So you see Nick, it wasn't you. The ghost of the miner possessed you. He had control over you." Alex said as she now kneeled in front of him, as she reached up and gently stroked his face.

"You're so sure, but what if you're wrong Alex? What if I'm just sick?" Nick asked, pushing Alex's hands away. Alex just shook her head not willing to believe what Nick was saying. "And let's say you're right, I was possessed by some rapist ghost, what if it's still inside of me, right now? What if it still wants to hurt you?"

"We'll, get out of you, we'll perform some…" Alex began to think of rituals they could do, spells they could use, but Nick cut her off.

"No," Nick said blankly. "What I did was unforgivable."

"I don't blame you Nick, I know in my heart and soul that it wasn't you."

"I blame myself, Al. I love you so much you're all the family I really have anymore. From the beginning it was always you, and I, Julia, and Philip, we were like the kids of the house, with Derek as our father figure. Now Jules is dead and Philip is off doing God's will. It's just you and me babe." Nick said as tears rolled down his face, he reached out and glided his thumb down Alex's cheek. "I betrayed you,"

"No," Alex said shaking her head in disagreement as her own tears poured out too. "You've always protected me and loved me, always been…"

"I RAPED YOU!" Nick yelled at her, pushing her to the door as he stood and walked to another terminal, where he leaned his hands against it and bowed his head, letting his tears strike the table. Alex sat silently watching him, waiting for him to speak and then he did. "I'm sorry," Nick cried. "I'm so sorry." Nick's shoulder's shook as he fell into a convulsion of crying, Alex slowly stood and moved to him, first placing her hand on his back, and then turning him as so she could hold him. Nick didn't fight, he let her embrace him, and he tightened the embrace as he buried his face in her hair and shoulder and cried.

"Shhh, it's ok." Alex whispered to him softly. "We'll get through this, we will Nick, together." Suddenly the sound of the speakerphone buzzing filled the room, startling the two occupants. Alex reached for it, pressing the button. "Yes?" Alex spoke.

"Ah, Miss Moreau," The butler Dominic spoke out through the speakers. "Sorry to disturb you."

"It's ok Dom, what's up."

"Well, Miss the police are here, a Detective Parker, he says he's a friend of Master Nick." Alex's eye went wide with fear as she now looked to Nick, who had plopped down in the nearest chair.

"Thank you Dom, I'll be right there." Alex said with a shaky voice, she turned off the phone and then turned to Nick. "Why is Parker here Nick?"

"I called him," Nick said as he now stood and wiped at his eyes, and sniffed back any remaining tears.

"But why?" Alex inquired afraid to hear what she knew was the truth. Nick said nothing, but walked past Alex and to the exit. "Why Nick, what did you tell him?" Nick kept walking through the wall with Alex right behind him. They made their way to the parlor. Alex was quick to speak first. "Parker, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Well, Nicky here called me," Parker answered as he focused on Nick. "You said you knew who the rapist was. So, who is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning: Contains scenes of rape!

"He doesn't know." Alex quickly answered. "So, sorry you came all the way out here for nothing Parker." Parker took in Nick's demeanor and could see the despair in his friends face.

"Boyle, is that true, or do you know who the rapist is?" Alex looked to Nick then and saw the struggle within.

"Nick," She called to him softly, pleading with him to be silent.

"It's all here." Nick said as he pulled out a videotape, and held it out to Parker, who took it from him. "On that tape you'll see me raping Alex." Nick said choking on the words as his tears flowed once again. Parker looked at the tape stunned and confused, not sure he had heard right. Alex cried harder shaking her head. "I raped Alex." Nick said through his tears. At this point Rachel was making her way from the kitchen.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked.

"Nick, man do you understand what you're saying, what it means?" Parker asked wanting to give Nick a chance to recant. "I'm going to have to arrest you man."

"No! No, no, no." Alex wailed as she rocked herself.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Rachel asked again looking to each of the people standing before her.

"I raped my closest friend, the one person I love most in this world," Nick said through his tears. "You should throw me under the jail."

"What?" Rachel said shocked and then she looked to Alex. "Alex what is Nick talking about, is he telling the truth, did he rape you?"

"No, God no!" Alex said wiping her eyes roughly and then rushing to Nick, standing before him. "Nick, please don't do this, I need you, please." Nick closed his eyes to her. Alex then turned to Parker with pleading eyes. "Parker he's lying, you know Nick and you know he would never hurt me, you know that."

"Alex if he's confessing we have to act on it, hon." Parker said with sadness more for what he was about to say. "Nick I'm going to need you to turn around and place your hands behind your back." Nick did as he was told and Parker pulled out cuffs and began putting them on his old Navy buddy.

"No!" Alex screamed in a panic. "You can't do this, I'm not pressing charges. I won't press charges."

"If there's proof on this tape, Alex, we won't need you to." Parker stated and then started reading Nick his rights. "You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" Nick just nodded with his head hung low.

"No." Alex whimpered as she watched Parker walk a cuffed Nick to the door, and then she turned to Rachel who stood near-by stunned by what was happening before her. "Do something, make him stop this." Rachel stood with an opened mouth, too shocked to speak. Seeing she would get no help from Rachel, Alex rushed to where Parker and Nick now stood in the door. She grabbed Parker's arm, turning him to her. "Parker Please don't do this. It wasn't Nick that raped me, I swear it wasn't"

"I have to watch the tape Alex, and see what's on it, and if it's nothing then I'll bring Nick right back." Alex looked at the floor as he said this to her, and then she looked up at him, and snatched the tape from his hands, and then she ran to the den. Parker rushed after her, pulling Nick with him, Rachel followed suit. They all watched as Alex pulled the tape from it's casing and then threw it all in the fireplace, which was still ablaze with the fire Nick had made earlier. "Alex, you've just destroyed police evidence." Parker stated.

"So, arrest me but let Nick go."

"Al, what is wrong with you? I raped you, we both know that, why are you doing this, protecting me?" Nick asked as he looked to her with both pain and love in his eyes, at this woman who had been his best friend for years, this woman he loved more than he would allow himself to express.

"I love you, you're my family and I told you who raped me, and besides you wouldn't let anyone take me away to jail, even if you had proof that I had committed a crime." Alex said as her tears still fell from her eyes. Parker sighed and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"Every time I come to this place, something bizarre happens." Parker said. "Do you ever get use to it?" He directed to Rachel who stood near him.

"Nope." She said still confused.

"So, you have no more evidence, so you have to let him go." Alex said to Parker. "Please Parker, you know Nick, you know he wouldn't intentionally hurt me. Come on you didn't find it odd when he said he was the rapist?"

"I admit I was…"

"Shocked, stunned, confused, wondering what the hell is going on here?" Rachel finished really expressing her own feeling about the situation.

"If you'll let me explain, maybe you'd understand better, but you have to keep an open mind." Alex said.

"Alex," Nick called to her not wanting her to say anything, not wanting to hear.

"I want to do this," She directed to Nick and then she looked to Parker. "But Parker, you have to keep an open mind."

"Fine, just tell me what is going on." After everyone had taken a seat, Nick still in handcuffs, Alex went about telling the story she had told Nick earlier.

Thirty minutes later:

Alex had finished telling her story and now sat waiting for Parker to react, but it was Rachel that spoke first.

"Is it possible that Nick is still possessed?"

"I don't know, maybe, but the miner hasn't shown himself again, not since…"Alex said. Parker looked at the women.

"Well, Nick do you feel differently?" Nick just glared at the blond woman asking him questions. Parker stood from his seat.

"Ok you're not serious are you? I mean what you just told us is, well it's fanciful. And you believe it?" Parker said to Rachel.

"I take it Nick has never told you what exactly it is that we do here." Rachel said as she now stood before Parker.

"What that you guys are some kind of Ghostbusters, no because he knows I wouldn't believe it, I don't believe it. I've heard of people lying to protect a friend, but Alex, hon you've taken it to another lever."

"Nick, would you tell him what it is that we do, the truth?" Rachel asked turning to her friend, who still sat with his hands cuff behind his back, sat staring at Alex with a sneer on his face. Alex shifted a little in her seat, recognizing the look.

"That's not Nick, it's the miner." Alex stated and both Parker and Rachel took a step back and stared at Nick more intensely.

"Ya weren't posed to tell," Nick/Miner said as his smile turned to a look of disgust. "Ya have been a very notty girl." He quickly jumped from his seat and lounged for Alex, who instantly jumped from where she sat. Parker pulled his gun, mainly out of habit.

"Nick, stop!" Parker yelled aiming his gun at his friend. The now possessed Nick stopped and turned to the man with the gun, snickering at him.

"Watcha gone do ole boy, huh? Ya gonna shot yo frien, I don't think ya will."

"Man come on, what are you doing here?" Parker asked never lowering his gun. "Alex, move to me." Alex, who stood with the sofa between her and Nick moved to where Parker and Rachel stood.

"Now, Now boy, that's my brown suga, ya gone have ta git ya own." Alex cringed at hearing that pet name, the same name the miner had whispered in her ear while he was on top of her, inside of her, she closed her eyes to the memories.

"Come on man, think about what you're doing here, I've got a gun aimed at you." Parker said hoping to reason with the man before him, whom he still thought was his old Navy buddy.

"Yeah, so ya do. I guess ya have tha upper hand." He said smiling, and then suddenly Nick fell to his knees. "Ahhhh!" Nick screamed as he threw his head back. The others watched in horror as a bright light, the same one Alex remembered had hit Nick in the mines. The form of a man lifted from Nick's mouth and into the air. Nick collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"My God," Parker said as he stared up at the form now floating in the air. Suddenly the form rushed to him, he raised his gun and fired once before the form entered his body, throwing him against a far wall. After a few seconds Parker stood up, gun still in hand.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked as she took a step towards him.

"Yes ma'am, and now I got tha gun." He said with an evil grin.

Alex stood gripped with fear, she hadn't noticed that Rachel was now beside her and had grabbed her hand. Rachel slowly backed both her and Alex towards the door as she started to try and reason with the now possessed Parker.

"Parker, listen to me, you have to fight it. Please try to fight it." Rachel said still backing up. She quickly averted her eyes to where Nick lay unconscious, she wasn't sure if he was dead or alive, right now she couldn't let it concern her, right now she had to get herself and Alex to safety.

"Oh, he's trying but not hard enough. Now where were we? Ah that's right, brown suga." Parker said giving a sly grin. Rachel protectively pushed Alex further behind her, Parker laughed at the effort, and then he waved his hand and Rachel flew from Alex and landed across the room. "I'm getting stronger. Come here brown suga, I wanna taste." Parker spoke as he slowly advance upon Alex, who seemed too scared to move. Rachel struggled to sit up, holding her shoulder which was now dislocated.

"Alex, run!" Rachel yelled to her friend, but Alex remained unmoved. "Run Alex! RUN!" Rachel screamed at her friend and as if waking from a deep sleep, Alex, did as she was told, running from the room and to the stairs. Parker glared after her and sighed.

"She's gonna make me chase her, and once I catch her it's gonna hurt, real bad." Parker said as he stood in the doorway, watching Alex's retreat. He then turned to Rachel. "Probably not as much as this though." With that he raised the gun and aimed it at Rachel, and then he fired. The shot rang out through the entire house, stopping Alex dead in her tracks, gripped with fear.

"Rachel!" Alex whispered as the thoughts of what had happened filled her head. Part of her wanted to run back to be with her friend, but the other part, the side of her that had been born during her attack wouldn't allow her to, so she ran down the hall in search of the perfect hiding place.

Back downstairs, Alex hadn't been the only one to hear the gunshot, Dominick rushed into the room, "Miss Moreau, Master Nick is everything ok in here?"

"Yea, just fine, but not for you I'm afraid." Parker said and then he raised the gun and brought in down, striking Dominick upon his head, dropping him. Parker stepped over the man now lying in the doorway, and headed to the staircase. At the based of the stairs he called out. "Brown Suga, come on out or I'ma coming to getcha." He ascended the stairs. Alex had decided to hide in Derek's room knowing that it housed as secret passageway that lead back down to the den. After a few moments, Alex had managed her way back down to the den, slipping out from behind one of the trick bookcases. She quickly moved to Rachel, who sat slumped up against the wall.

"Rachel." Alex called to her softly as she pushed Rachel's hair from her face. "Rachel can you hear me?" Slowly Rachel started to turn her head.

"Mmm." Rachel groaned. Alex noticed that her chest was covered with blood and Alex began to try to see where Rachel was bleeding. "Ahh!" Rachel yelled in pain and Alex quickly stopped fearing Parker would hear.

"Shhh, ok I'm going to get you out of here, I'm going to get you help ok." Alex softly spoke reassuring words to her friend, who just nodded her head, groggily. Alex positioned herself to throw Rachel's arm over her shoulder as so she could lift her more easily. Before she could get a good grip on her friend she was yanked from Rachel's side, she gasped in surprise. She didn't have time to react before she was thrown to the floor, and felt to weight of someone on her, she wanted to yell but a hand cupped her mouth.

"Shhh, hush now. I told you I was gonna getcha." Parker smiled down at her. Alex instantly began to cry. "Shh, oh no, don't cry. Not yet, save them for the pain." Alex cried more quietly as Parker moved his hands from her mouth and down to her blouse. "You are so purty, the purtiest darky I eva saw." Parker spoke as his fingers slipped the buttons on Alex's blouse from their place. Once the blouse was opened, Parker placed his hands on Alex, cupping her breast and squeezing them roughly, causing Alex to wince in slight pain. Alex closed her eyes and endured this nightmare; one she had hoped was over. "And you smell so good." He moved in closer, licking her neck and then suckling it. He moved his hand from her breast and down to her belt, which he undid. He then went about undoing her pants, and pushing his hand down in between her legs. Alex stiffened. "Do you still taste as sweet as you smell?" Parker asked her as he thrust his fingers into her softness.

"Ahhh!" Alex cried out but she didn't fight she had learned better from before, she just squeezed her eyes shut tightly and prayed it would be over soon. She could feel him fumbling with his belt and pants with his other hand, trying to free himself. Then he started yanking at her pants, trying to pull them down. She could hear him grunting in her ear as he struggled with his quest to enter her. It all seemed surreal to her, a fantasy as if it were happening to someone else. She braced herself for what she knew would be a rough, brutal entry into her womb. Suddenly there was a crash and Alex could feel that Parker's weight was no longer oppressing her, though she didn't dare open her eyes.

"Alex." A voice spoke to her and gently shook her. She could feel hands on her again, but this time they were pulling up her pants, and re-buttoning her blouse. "Alex honey talk to me, look at me. Are you ok?" Alex slowly opened her eyes and looked up to stare into the hazel green eyes of Nick Boyle. His hands were still cuffed but he had managed to get them in front, a trick Alex was sure he had learned in the Navy. He slowly sat her up. "You ok?" Alex didn't answer but looked around for Parker, who she spotted in a near by corner unconscious.

"We have to restrain him." Alex finally spoke. "We have to tie him up."

"OK, we will but are you ok?" Nick asked again as he stroked her hair. Alex vigorously nodded her head and began to stand with Nick's help.

"We have to tie him, now!" Alex said again.

"Ok." Nick agreed and then they both went about doing it. Nick moved to where Parker now lay and retrieved the keys to the cuffs, and unlocked himself. Then Nick grabbed a chair from behind the desk, and sat Parker in it, placing the cuffs on him. Alex had returned to the room with a first aid kit and some rope she had gotten from the basement and Nick used it to really secure Parker to his seat. Once they were sure Parker was going nowhere, they moved to Rachel who still sat bleed in the corner. "Rach, honey." Nick spoke as he began opening her blouse to find her wound. After he pulled her blouse back he sighed with relief once he realized that the bullet had struck her in the left shoulder. "The bullet went straight through, that's good." Nick said to Alex who handed him some gauze from the kit. Nick carefully went about bandaging up Rachel's shoulder, and then he gently lifted her and laid her on the couch.

"What's this?" A voice from the corner spoke. Nick and Alex turned to see that Parker had awoken. "Untie me. Come on Brown Suga let's finish our little dance." Parker damaged as he struggled to free himself. Nick walked to the man in the chair and struck him in the face viciously. Alex pulled Nick back.

"No Nick, it's still Parker." Alex said calming Nick some. Nick turned to her and enveloped her tightly in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Nick spoke into her neck.

"Nick it wasn't your fault I hope you see that now." Alex said as she clung to him.

"Yeah I know but I should have fought him harder, I should have protected you."

"You can't protect me every second Nick, though you do try." Alex said with a smile, which Nick returned.

"Ahhh!" Parker yelled forcing Nick and Alex to return to the situation at hand. Parker threw his head back as a blue light now glowed from it. Alex instantly grabbed the remaining gauze from the table and rushed to Parker, shoving it into his mouth, and then she moved back to Nick. They both watched as Parker became enraged and struggled harder.

"Whoa, he's pissed." Nick observed.

"That's because he's trapped, that's how he leaves the bodies he possesses, through their mouth's. We can't keep him like this forever we have to find a way to free Parker and send that bastard back to the hell he came from."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh but what are we going to do about Rachel?" Alex asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine, it was a clean shot, and Nick has wrapped it pretty tightly." Rachel spoke from the couch. "But I think I'd be more comfortable upstairs, in my bed."

"Are you kidding, we have to get you to the hospital." Nick said as he moved to her side. "Alex will take you."

"No, I'm not leaving you here." Alex said defiantly.

"Mmm." A male voice groaned, and they all looked to the doorway.

"Dominick!" Alex squealed and rushed to the man now trying to sit up. "Whoa don't try to get up, you got a good blow to the head. How do you feel?" Alex said as she gently laid the older man's head in her lap.

"I'm fine Miss Alex, just have one hell of a headache is all." Dominick said.

"Do you think you're ok to drive?" Alex asked.

"No Alex." Nick cut in only to be cut off by Alex.

"Look Nick, there's no way in hell I'm leaving you here alone with him. So, if we need to get Rachel to the hospital then Dom is the only way."

"What's happened to Miss Rachel?" Dominick asked as he now sat up.

"She's been shot and she needs to get to the hospital." Alex answered.

"Oh dear, then I shall definitely take her." Dominick stated as he stood.

"Dom, you're in no condition to be driving." Nick said.

"I'm fine master Nick, don't you worry about me. What shall I tell the doctor about how Miss Rachel got hurt?" Dominick asked as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know." Alex offered.

"I don't have to tell them anything. They'll still treat me." Rachel said from the couch. They all looked to her skeptically. "Trust me I'm a doctor. Now come on get me to the car, this is hurting like hell." Nick helped her to stand, and with her leaning on Dominick for support they got her to the car. Nick and Alex stood in the door long enough to watch as the car drove off towards the gate, and then they closed the door.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Alex asked with her arms folder across her chest.

"You're asking me, you were the one determined to stay I thought you had one." Nick said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Cause I sure as hell don't know what to do."

"Philip." Alex stated. "We can call Philip, he should know about exorcising demons, right?"

"You'd think we'd be experts by now, I mean how many does this make for us?"

"About 8." Alex answered with a chuckle.

"Ok you go to the control room, call Philip get all the info you can, and start a search on it too, you'd be amazed at the stuff you can find on the net."

"Ok," Alex agreed, nodding her head. "And what will you do?"

"I'm going to move our friend." Alex looked at him skeptically. "That's my friend's body, I won't hurt it, but I want to make him comfortable. It's gotta be hard being possessed."

"Don't you remember? I mean he possessed you first."

"No, I don't remember any of it. If I were aware, while he was…" Nick paused not able to say the words. "I would have fought it, Alex. I wouldn't have let him hurt you, especially using me to do it."

"I know Nick, I know." Alex said smiling at her friend reassuringly.

"Go on to the control room, and I'll join you as soon as I move Parker somewhere more secure." They both headed off on their task. After Nick had settled Parker in his room, securely tying him to the bed, Nick joined Alex in the control room. Nick entered the control room just as Alex was ending her call to Philip.

"Ah, no Philip don't rush back, I've found your notes, and we'll follow them exactly, and if we have any trouble I'll call you back. Yes we'll be careful I promise. Bye." Alex hung up the phone and then focused her attention to Nick. "So how do you feel about performing an exorcism?"

"Well, considering I've never done one before, I guess I feel kind of terrified."

"Good, then I'm not alone." Alex said with a slight smile.

"So what do we have to do exactly?" Nick asked as he moved closer, to stand right behind Alex, who sat at one of the terminals. Nick leaned over her shoulder as he had done so many times before, yet this time Alex froze, her heart pounding with fear. After a moment Nick noticed her odd behavior.

"Hey you ok?" Nick asked as he attempted to reach out and stroke her hair, Alex quickly retreated from the touch.

"Yeah, I'm…Uh, I'm fine." Alex nervously stumbled of her words. "It's just that…Uh, I need…space." At that moment it occurred to Nick that it was his closeness that was making Alex so uncomfortable. He hastily moved back from her. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Hey no it's ok, I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

"It's not you Nick, honest." They fell silent for a moment.

"So, what does Philip's notes say?" Nick questioned hoping to Aleve the mounting discomfort.

"Basically we chant a prayer over and over, throw a little holy water, and that's it."

"Really, that must be some annoying prayer." Nick said with a smirk, and Alex returned a smile.

"It also states that it could take awhile for this to work."

"Guess we better get started then." Nick said as he moved to the exit. "I'll grab some holy water from the study. Now that just sounded too weird." Nick said and Alex chuckled as she followed him out.

Hours Later:

"Did Phillip happen to estimate about how long this was gonna take, cause he doesn't even look tired yet.' Nick whispered to Alex as they stood away watching the possessed Parker, who lay strapped to nick bed.

"No." Alex said as she tried to stifle a yawn, using the back of her hand as cover. Nick looked at her with concern.

"Why don't you go lie down for awhile, get some rest." Nick suggested. Alex shook her head.

"No I'll stay with you, I'm not even…" Alex began as another yawn over took her. "Tired yet." She finished smiling sheepishly. Nick just smiled back.

"Go on go lie down for awhile, I'll be fine and I'll come get you if there's any change."

"Ok, but you wake me if there's any change, I mean any, ok?" Alex said, pointing her finger to show she meant business.

"I promise." Nick declared holding up scout's honor sign; Alex smiled at him and then turned to leave. Parker watched her closely.

"Hey where ya going brown suga? Don't leave stay an play." Parker called out.

"Shut up." Nick hissed as he glared at him. He hadn't wanted to remove the tape from Parker's mouth, but Alex said it was necessary if they were to free the spirit from Parker's body. Parker just chuckled.

"Ah come on, you know ya wanna play with her too. You member how sweet she was, bein inside her. I know ya felt it too. Like sweet brown suga she was." Parker said with a sneer. Nick walked to the tied up form and struck him across the face.

"I said SHUT UP!" Nick roared. Parker just laughed louder as he spit blood from his mouth.

"Nick," Alex called to him.

"It's ok Al, I know it's still Parker, I'm not gonna kill him, but I may beat the shit out of him." Nick said as he watched the man closely. "You go on to bed, I'll be fine." Alex turned to leave.

"Good nigh, brown suga." Parker called to her, she shot him a frightened look before she headed out the door, closing it behind her.

"You will never hurt her again, NEVER!" Nick told his possessed friend who just smirked at him.

"As I recall, it was you hurting her, your skin she scratched, your hair she pulled, and your name she cry out as she begged for you to stop."

"I had no control, you used me to hurt her." Nick said.

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it, the feel of her, the taste of her, the way it felt to explode in her. Oh and hearing her moans and screams, oh, that's what drove you over the edge." Nick gritted his teeth and clenched his fisted at the man before him.

"I'm gonna kill you, you son-of-a-bitch, I swear to God, I will find a way to kill you."

"Oh I don't think so, see once I have a body of my very own, I'll be more powerful then you can imagine."

"You're not keeping Parker's body, we're going to get you out."

"Not this puny excuse for a man, no I need something new, fresh to call my own, and I think its ready now. So, I guess I'll be seeing you later, but sooner then you think." With an evil laugh the spirit's essence lifted from Parker's body and floated up through the ceiling. Nick had pulled his gun and had it aimed, though he already knew it would be of no use.

"Mmm…Nick?" Parker's dry voice called out to him. Nick instantly turned and moved to his friend.

"Parker? Are you Ok?" Nick asked as he went about removing the ropes that held parker to the bed.

"Yeah, what the hell was that, and where did it go?" Parker asked and he slowly sat up, rubbing his wrists. Fear suddenly gripped Nick as he turned and bolted from the room.

"Alex!" Nick hurried down the hall to Alex's room, rushing in the door. He found Alex curled up on the bed, sound asleep. Nick let out a sigh of relief as he watched. He moved to her and gently shook her. Alex opened her eyes slightly and then as if something hot had touched her skin, she jumped back from Nick's reach. Nick saw the registered fright in her eyes, and it pained him to know he was the reason for it. "Alex, its ok it's me Nick." He said trying to be reassuring. Alex blinked as reality slowly came back to her.

"What happened?"

"The spirit left Parker's body, saying something about finding something new."

"Oh God it's somewhere in the house?" Alex said as she nearly leaped from the bed.

"I don't know I haven't done a sweep yet, wanted to make sure you were ok first."

"Yeah I'm fine, not too at ease with that monster running about the house though."

"Well, let's get to the control room and see if it's still in the house." Nick said and then they headed out, Parker met them in the hall.

"How are you feeling Parker?" Alex asked as she watched him warily as if expecting the possessed Parker to come back.

"Like I've been drugged with something and a little freaked about what I've just felt and seen. So, where did the floating light show go?"

"That's what we were about to go find out, but I think you should leave. So, we'll get you to your car first."

"Come on Nick you don't expect me to leave you guys here with…what the hell is it anyway."

"A ghost of a miner." Alex answered casually.

"You're serious aren't you?" Parker asked dumbfounded as Alex just nodded her head.

"It's part of what we do here, tracking and trapping spirits." Nick stated. "And it works a lot better when we don't have civilians around that we have to worry about keeping safe." Nick added hoping Parker got the point.

"I got you man, but I just don't feel right leave you guys here alone."

"You did notice as you pulled up that there are many armed men and women at the gates and all over the grounds?" Alex asked. "I think us and all of them can handle things here."

"Good point," Parker said with a smile. "If you're sure you don't need me,"

"We're sure, man, you've had one hell of a night already. If we find later that we do need you, I know your number." Nick said with a warm smile.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to put in my report."

"Do you have to make a report?" Alex asked still hoping that the blame would not fall on Nick.

"Well, I did come out as a friend for a friend, so," Parker said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I don't have to make a report."

"Thank you." Alex said with a sigh of relief.

"That is," Parker turned to Nick. "If you want to recant your earlier claim. Now that the tape is gone." Parker then eyed Alex. "All that leaves is your statement."

"Yeah, whatever." Nick said as he looked down. Alex reached over and grasped his hand giving it a firm squeeze.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two to your ghost busting." Parker said as they all walked downstairs to the door. After they saw Parker off, Nick and Alex set about finding their unfriendly ghost.

Three week later:

"So it just left Parker's body without a fight?" Derek asked as he sat at his desk going over Nick and Alex's reports on the coal miner's possession.

"Yeah, he said he found someplace better, and then he left." Nick answered as he leaning against Derek's desk.

"I've read through both yours and Alex's reports, several times, and the part about your possession, well it gets very vague. Is there something you could have left out?" Nick's face grew pale and grief stricken.

"Whatever Alex wrote is what I'm going with." Nick said as his mind became flooded with images from the video, of him hurting Alex on the kitchen floor. "I don't remember much about it." Nick answered and Derek nodded.

"That's understandable, while possessed some don't know what they are doing. During that time the demon has complete control." Derek stated. "And further searches for this spirit has come up empty?"

"Yeah, no one on the island seems to be showing any signs, and if Phillip's right about the spirit only being able to travel in a body. If this thing got off the island it moved through someone with access to the island, and that would be the guards and house staff. So far everyone has reported for duty on time."

"If it did get off the island, will it be hard to track?"

"Actually, this guy was putting off some serious energy, major infrared readings. If we can get an idea where he went, we will be able to track him. So, I've got a list of that crew that left here the night of the incident, got them to give me a detailed description of where they went after they left here. I'll follow each trail looking for the readings."

"And you believe you can track him this way?" Derek interjected.

"It'll be like following radioactive footprints, except these linger only a little while, I've got a day maybe two left before, the energy dissipates."

"Then you better get started then, and I'll keep researching a theory I have."

"Oh, what's that?" Nick inquired truly intrigued.

"All the books I have read on the this subject seem to suggest the same thing, in order for a spirit to remain in this realm they need a body that they can claim as their own, something vulnerable."

"Like what a child's?" Nick asked in disbelieve and fear.

"Even more vulnerable then that, an unborn child, still in its mother's womb." Derek answered.

Elsewhere:

She pulled her head back, gasping for air and swallowing back more nausea. With shaky hands she flushed down the remnants of the coffee and toast she had had earlier. She stumbled to her feet, moving to the sink, she turned on the water. Leaning over she splashed her face with the cool refreshing water. A soft knock came to the door.

"Alex, honey are you ok?" Rachel called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Rachel I'm fine." Alex called back and then she quickly rinsed her mouth with some water, and then moved to the door. Alex looked back at herself in the mirror. She straightened her disheveled hair and clothes. She quickly threw the door open and greeted Rachel with a bright smile, though inside she felt like hell. "Hey."

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Rachel asked as she reached up to feel Alex's forehead. "Feeling under the weather?" Alex rolled her eyes at Rachel, and smirked.

"No, mom I feel fine. I think it was something I eat." Alex sad as she hurried by, hoping to end any further questions.

"You sure?" Rachel called after Alex, who was already turning the corner.

"Yeah I'm good." Alex said before disappearing around the corner. Alex made her way down the stairs and found Nick at the bottom, walking past on his way to the kitchen. "Morning Nick." Alex called out softly as she gave him a sweet smile. Nick stopped and took note of her. He too smiled a weak smile and tried to look at her, but as of late he found looking at Alex or being around her too difficult. Though she had assured him that they were ok, he still was weary. It had been three weeks since the possession and attack, and they both were having sessions with Rachel about the ordeal.

"Morning." Nick finally responded.

"Heading for your morning run?" Alex asked feeling awkward, which is something she has never felt towards Nick before.

"Naw already ran. Going to get some breakfast."

"Kind of late for breakfast, don't you think?" Alex said with a chuckle.

"Didn't get to eat, spent all morning going over some report with Derek."

"Oh, he called from Italy? How is he, does he know when he'll be back?"

Actually he's back already, in his office." Nick stated and he could see the near panic on Alex's face.

"Oh, When did he…"

"Last night sometime, he says they finished the investigation of the Venice house early." Nick answered.

"So, what did he want to talk with you about that took all morning?" Alex said as she suddenly became interested in her hands.

"The possession case." Nick said as he too looked down.

"What did you tell him?" Alex asked now looking directly at Nick.

"That I stand by your account of what happened, since I didn't remember much of anything." Alex visibly sighs in relief.

"Thank you." She said softly as she walked further down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"For what, I don't even understand why you don't want him to know, why you…"

"Because, what's done is done, and it's between you and I, I didn't even want Rachel to know. It doesn't change us Nick."

"How can it not change us, what happen has changed everything?"

"No." Alex disagreed as she shook her head.

"I raped you, how can you expect things ever to be the same ever again?" Nick said causing tears to roll from Alex's eyes.

"Because, you didn't rape me, I know that and you have to believe it, because you're my dearest friend and I love you so much. Nick I can't stand the way you look at me and avoid me, it hurts."

"What you think I want to hurt you, it's because I hurt you that I avoid you. I can't stand knowing that I hurt you, knowing what I did. I feel like every time you see me you see a monster, the monster that raped you."

"I don't, you didn't rape me it wasn't you Nick. The whole time I knew it wasn't you. I don't blame you for any of it, I was more afraid that you were going to get hurt then what was happening to me." Alex said as she reached out now and touched his cheek. Nick closed his eyes and leaned into her touched. Without thinking he grasped her, enveloping her in a tight embrace, sobbing softly into her hair. Alex in turn clung to him too. They stood there for a moment holding on. After a moment they reluctantly pulled apart. Alex held his face in her hands and smiled at him as she wiped away remaining tears. "Its ok, its gonna be ok cause we're still good. You and I are going to be ok right?" Alex said with a pleading smiling.

"Yeah," Nick said with a bowed head, which Alex kissed and then lifted to face her. "We're going to be fine."

"And we're going to get through this together. Like always." Alex stated with a serious tone. "Good, now that that's settle, lets go eat I'm starving." Nick chuckled at her. And then allowed Alex to tug him towards the kitchen. Alex stopped suddenly as a fit of dizziness over whelmed her she fell back collapsing in Nick's arms.

Sometime later:

Alex slowly opened her eyes, upon focusing she found that she was in her room, in her bed.

"Hey you." Rachel spoke, Alex looked at her in confusion. She tried sitting up only to be gently pushed back by Rachel. "Whoa, you lie back, you took quite a spill."

"What, what happened?" Alex asked finding that her throat was very dry. Rachel reached over to the nightstand and poured Alex some fresh water from the pitcher she had brought up. She handed it to Alex who greedily gulped it down.

"Alex sweetie, are you late?" Rachel asked and Alex looked at her even more confused.

"What?"

"Well I'm not sure, I mean I can't really be sure until I get you go to your doctor for tests, but Alex, honey I think you might be pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Pregnant?" Alex repeated in a near whisper as she moved her hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, I think so." Rachel responded and then gave Alex a moment to envelope it all. "I guess it would be safe to assume that Nick is the father? This probably happened during…" Alex quickly nodded her head to Rachel's assumptions, not really wanting to hear the truth of it all yet.

"What do I do?" Alex finally spoke after several moments of silence. She looked up at Rachel with questioning eyes, which were now filled with fright and tears.

"First we need to make sure, I mean this could be just a bug going around. So, we'll make you an appointment tomorrow,"

"No! Make it now." Alex demanded. "I can't wait that long to know for sure, please Rachel. I need to know." Rachel gave Alex a sad smile and then nodded.

"Ok, sweetie if that's what you want, I'll go downstairs and make the call you get cleaned up a bit and then come down ok?" Rachel said as she now moved Alex's long curly locks from her downcast face. "Do you want to tell the others…Nick?"

"I don't know? I think he should know, but I don't think I can face him, right now."

"Well, we can tell him and the others when we're sure one way or the other. How bout that?" Rachel suggested.

"Ok, thanks." Alex said as she gave a small smile and then looked down at where her hand still rested on her stomach. Rachel stood and walked out of the room, she was greeted in the hallway by Nick and Derek who stood outside awaiting news.

"How is she?" Derek was the first to speak.

"She's ok, resting. I'm going to go make a doctor's appointment for her, for this afternoon.

"If she's ok, then why does she need to see a doctor?" Nick inquired.

"Just to make sure, that's all. Alex is ok. Just needs rest I'm sure."

"Can I go see her for a second, just to lay my mind at ease?" Nick asked.

"I don't know if you should Nick, she may be sleeping."

"If she is I won't wake her I promise, I just need to see that she's ok. After all she's been through I need to know she's ok." Rachel smiled at the young man and nodded her approval.

"But don't stay to long ok, and if she's up let her know I'll come get her in a few hours for her appointment." With that Rachel and Derek made their way back downstairs and Nick slowly opened Alex's bedroom door. Alex was sitting up in the bed in the same position that Rachel had left her in, still grasping her stomach. She looked up to find Nick standing in her doorway, and suddenly her tears came rushing from her eyes. Nick quickly moved to her side.

"Hey, what's wrong, are you in any pain, want me to get Rachel?" Nick began rambling at a loss for anything else to do. Alex just shook her head and moved her hands to cover her face. "Well you think you're going to be sick?"

"No,"

"Cause I'll help you to the bathroom." Nick offered.

"I'm not gonna be sick Nick, I'm gonna have a baby." Alex blurted out.

"A what?' Nick asked stunned by Alex's words.

"I take that back," Alex said as she quickly stood with her hand covering her mouth. "I think I am going to be sick." She said as she pushed past Nick who just sat dumbfounded, as she made her way to her bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. On the other side of the door she could be heard gagging and spitting up.

Sometime later, in the study:

They both sat at the table awaiting news, neither speaking nor looking at the other, but both had the same on their minds. Rachel entered the room and both Nick and Derek stood on their feet.

"How is she?" Nick was the first to ask. Rachel sat in an empty chair at the table, and Derek and Nick, taking her cue, followed, taking their seats again.

"Very weak and dehydrated, all the vomiting. But as long as she gets plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids, she'll be fine."

"And…and the baby?" Nick questioned further.

"Well, we still don't know positively that there is one." Rachel began but then took notice of the doubtful, pained look in Nick's eyes. "I think the baby's fine." She answered with a soft smile.

"When is her doctor's appointment again?" Nick asked looking at his watch.

"At three," Rachel answered. "She's got a couple of hours to rest, and that's what she should do." Derek just sat quietly, thinking.

"I guess I have missed out on a lot while I was away, I didn't even know Alex was seeing anyone." Derek said. Rachel and Nick looked at each other.

"Uh…well, Derek, there was something that we both left out of our reports. The one about the possession." Nick began and Derek just sat silently waiting for him to continue. "Something that happened while I was possessed…I…I raped Alex." Nick said unable to look at neither Rachel nor Derek as he spoke the words.

"Nick why in the world would you and Alex withhold that…" Derek began to rant only the have Nick cut him off.

"Believe me it wasn't my ideal, I was ready to be put under the jail," Nick stated point blankly. "I hurt Alex, the person I love most in this world, don't you think I hate myself for that?" Nick closed his eyes tightly as the thought of his actions came flooding back to him. "I raped her." Derek stared at the man before him with hardened yet sympathetic eyes.

"No, you didn't Nick and you can't keep blaming yourself, you were possessed and had no control. Alex knows that and she doesn't blame you." Rachel said.

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that it happened, doesn't matter the circumstances. My sperm was put into her, and that baby growing in her right now it's mine. A constant reminder of what I did."

"Well, I guess we now know where the spirit went." Derek said bluntly causing both Rachel and Nick to stop their banter and stare at him. No one saw that Alex had entered the room and now stood in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked and all eyes fell to her. "Where did it go, what are you saying?"

"Alex, sweetie you should be resting." Rachel said as she stood and moved to Alex's side.

"I couldn't sleep, bad dreams." Alex said avoiding Nick's gaze, not wanting to let on what the bad dreams were about. "You were saying something about the Miner, his spirit, you've found it?"

"Why, don't you come have a seat Alex?" Derek offered. Alex watched him suspiciously but took a seat across from Nick, and beside Rachel. "I've been doing research on the matter of possession, and I've found that there is only one way a spirit, such as this miner, can stay within our realm." Alex listened intensely. She looked to Nick briefly but he avoided her eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Alex asked after Derek's long pause.

"They need an unborn child, still within the womb on its mother." Derek finished. It took a moment for realization to hit Alex, when it did she stood abruptly from the table.

"Are you saying," Alex stuttered over her words. Derek and Nick both watched her warily. Rachel moved to her side again, but Alex wrenched her arms free whenever Rachel grasped at her. "Saying that thing is in me?" Alex asked now with wide frighten eyes, which instantly filled with tears.

"Alex, we don't know that for sure sweetie." Rachel attempted to console her.

"Yes he knows," Alex said as she stared directly at Derek. "It's in me right now, isn't it?" Alex asked as she shook her head and stumbled back a little. Rachel braced her afraid she would fall. "Oh God." Nick just sat and closed his eye not wanted to see Alex's despair.

"Honey, we should make sure your pregnant before jumping to any conclusion." Rachel stated. Alex looked at her and yanked her arm from her grasped in a rage.

"Come on Rachel I was raped, there was no protection, I'm nearly two weeks late, of course I'm pregnant." Rachel opened her mouth but Alex cut her off. "And don't you dare say I could be late due to stress. This is what he had planned from the beginning, he used Nick to rape me and waited to see if it was a success."

"That's my suspicion as well." Derek finally spoke.

"Oh I'm gonna be sick," Alex said as she rushed from the room with her mouth covered. Rachel followed her out, leaving Nick and Derek.

"I don't know if congratulation is in order," Derek said.

"It's not." Nick cut him off short. "Don't congratulate me for what I've done." With that Nick stood and left the room.

Sometime later out in the Garden:

He knew she was there without even turning to address her. He cursed himself for coming here he knew it was her favorite place to come to think. He stood motionless, leaning against the tree, and he heard her as she sat on the nearby bench. Neither one spoke for what seemed like an eternity, and finally she broke the reverie.

"I was thinking of Rose," Alex said. Nick turned then to face her, still leaning on the tree. "What do you think?"

"I think it would be easier for you right now if she were here." Nick asked causing Alex to look at him confused.

"I was speaking of names, for the baby or monster, whatever the case maybe." Alex said calmly as she leaned back in the bench and looked up at the flock of birds flying overhead. "If it's a girl I was thinking of Rose, if it's a boy, Lucifer would have been idea, but that's already taken." Alex said with a small sigh. She then looked to Nick who was now watching her aghast. "I'm kidding Nick." Alex admitted with a groan. Nick smiled slightly as he moved to her and sat next to her waiting quietly for her to finish. "I feel so helpless and alone." Alex cried as she dropped her head in her hands. Nick placed his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"You're not alone, you've got me, and were going to get through this together. You and me together." Nick said as he began stroking her hair.

"I don't think I can do this Nick," Alex whimpered into Nick's neck as he continued to stroke her hair. "He's inside me again, except this time it's not gonna be over so quick. This is my baby, our baby and I hate it. I don't want it inside of me not if it's giving him life." Alex lifted her head to look into Nick's eyes. "I have to get it out of me. You understand right, you see why I have to get it out of me, right." Nick nodded as he stared off into the sky. "Will you help Nick? Please, I have to get it out."

"Yeah," Nick said now looking directly at her. "I'll help you. You have an appointment right?" Alex sat up abruptly at his words.

"Oh you're right," Alex said as she looked to her watch. "Oh in about forty minutes." She said standing quickly.

"Come on I'll take you, we'll get you there on time." Nick said as he moved to leave the garden.

"You don't have to take me, I'm sure Rachel can…"

"I told you I'm gonna be there for you, all the way. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Alex said with a relieved sigh and a smile. Part of her wanted, needed Nick there with her. "Once we find out for sure that I am pregnant, I want to get it out as soon as possible." Alex said as she hurried out of the garden, Nick just nodded as he followed behind.

Later at the clinic:

Nick and Alex had arrived with ten minutes to spare. "Just how many laws do you think you broke getting me here?" Alex asked sarcastically. Nick chuckled a little.

"We made it here on time didn't we?" Alex smiled and rolled her eyes as they made their way to the nurse's desk. "Good morning, I'm Alex Moreau I have an appointment with Dr. Michaels." The nurse smiled brightly at them as she looked over her appointment book.

"Ah yes Miss Moreau, I have you right here. So you're here for your first ultrasound right?" The nurse asked with a burrowed brow, as she looked at Alex. "Says here you here to take a pregnancy test, guess someone made a mistake, I'll fix that right now."

"Ah no that's no mistake that's why I'm here." Alex spoke up and the nurse stared at her confused.

"Well, Miss Moreau it looks to me like you're about four maybe five month along." The nurse said.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not even…" Alex began as she placed her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen. She looked down in shock as Nick too followed her gaze. "Showing yet. Oh my God." Alex said as she looked to Nick in horror. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Nick said in slight shock. We need to get back to the house." Nick said not waiting for a response from Alex he just maneuvered her to the door.

"Wait, what about you appointment?" the nurse called after them but they were already out the door.

Sometime later, back on the island:

"Well, I guess we know for sure now that Alex is in fact expecting." Derek spoke as he stared at Alex's belly, which he could have sworn grew in the few minutes she and Nick had arrived. Rachel was kneeling before Alex, listening to her heartbeat and checking her pulse.

"Then we need to set up an appointment for an abortion now." Alex announced causing Rachel to stop what she was doing and look up at her.

"Alex sweetie, you're too far along now honey."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, I want to do an ultrasound to determine exactly how far along you really are, but from looking at you I'd say you're seven months along."

"I guess he's growing fast, he's gotten bigger since we've arrived back." Nick interjected.

"I too noticed that." Derek added.

"All the more reason to get it out of me now." Alex said sternly.

"We can't, there are some doctors who will abort into the second trimester, but I have never heard of one doing so in the third trimester. Some deem that as taking a human life." Rachel stated.

"Seeing that this baby isn't human, there should be an exception right?" Alex said through gritted teeth. "I'm not having this baby, I can't."

"I'm afraid you are sweetie and at the rate it's growing I'd say it's gonna happen sometime soon."

"NO! Get it out of me now!" Alex demanded she turned her attention to Nick who stood by silently. "Nick you said you'd help me, please get it out." Alex pleaded and Nick looked to Rachel for help.

"Alex…" Nick began hoping to calm her.

"NO!" Alex said as she stood, which she found to be a task now that she suddenly had extra weight on her lean slender frame. "I'm not having this thing, even if I have to cut it out myself."

"Alex I don't think there's much to be done, but to bring this child into the world. My guess is if this spirit is forcing this sudden quick birth its because it knows we're trying to kill it, he's not gonna allow anyone to harm the child. I think we just need to let it happen." Alex frowned at her mentor.

"Oh shut up Derek, when you're carrying some demon spawn, then you can just let it happen. This is my body and this thing is not coming out of me. Ahhhggg!" Alex screamed as she crumbled to the ground, both Nick and Rachel were at her side to support her. "Oh God, I think that was a contraction."

"Ok let's get her back on the couch." Rachel said and then her and Nick went about lifting Alex. Alex was finding it difficult to breathe, and began to gasp and pant. "Alex, sweetie calm down, you're gonna make yourself hyperventilate breathing like that."

"It's hard to breathe," Alex said through pants. "This can't be happening."

"Honey, you may not be having contractions. Your water hasn't broken yet, so I think we're safe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex managed through a groan as another wave of pain hit her.

"Well the bag that houses the baby, it has to rupture before the baby can come out."

"Ahhh, if that happened we'd know because…" Nick questioned.

"Well there'd be wetness, Alex would be wet." Rachel said as she noted the look of horror on Nick's face, as he slowly lifted his dripping wet hand. "Oh boy."

"Oh boy what?" Alex asked as she continued to pant.

"We need to get her upstairs where she'd be more comfortable." Derek suggested.

"Don't you think we should get her to a hospital?' Nick asked nervously.

"No," Derek answered. "I think we should keep this in house. I mean we don't know for sure that this baby's." Derek cut off the statement at seeing the glares coming at him.

"That this baby's what?" Alex huffed out. "Not green with horns?" Alex stated sarcastically. "Ahhhh!"

"Ok we need to get her upstairs now!" Rachel demanded and her and Nick lifted Alex to her feet. Nick supported most of Alex's weight, as Alex leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mhhhgg," Alex grunted and groaned causing Nick to look to Rachel in desperation.

"Aren't these contractions supposed to come in spurts? I mean isn't there a resting period in between?"

"Ahhhggg!" Alex screamed as she nearly crumbled to the floor. Nick and Rachel held her steady.

"Well it depends on how close the contractions are, the closer they are the more frequent the pain."

"And what does that mean, the closer the contractions?' Nick questioned further.

"The baby's coming, and soon."

Later, upstairs:

"Mmmmm." Alex groaned as she rocked around the bed and the pillows she rested against. It was now obvious by the swell of her belly that she was full-term and ready to have the baby. Nick moved to her, sitting next to her on the bed and offering his hand, which Alex held firmly in her grasp. Nick took a rag and dipped it in the basin of cold water, and then wiped Alex's face with it. "Ahhhh….God!" Alex screamed as her face contorted with pain.

"It's ok I'm here, Alex, I'm here. Just breathe through like Rachel showed you to. Come on breathe."

"I can't." Alex whined through the pain. "It doesn't help." Her voice began to calm and level out which told Nick that the contraction was over, and he dipped the rag again and again wiped her face. "It hurts Nick, it hurts so much. I think it's trying to kill me, Nick."

"No baby, it's just a part of the process. It'll be over soon, I promise." Nick said in a comforting tone.

"You promised that an hour and a half ago." Alex huffed out, feeling another contraction coming on. "Oh Jesus! I want it out, NOW!" At that moment Rachel entered the room.

"How's she doing?" Rachel asked as she moved to see how dilated Alex was.

"Well a little frustrated, tired, ready to push…"

"And lying right here." Alex interjected "So stop speaking as if I weren't"

"Sorry sweetie." Rachel said as she moved and sat beside Alex, stroking her sweat drenched hair. "But I have good news for you."

"Really, what, are you gonna give me drugs now, huh?" Alex asked with a relieved smile.

"No, but you're ready to have this baby." Rachel said with a wide smile as she noticed the happiness in Alex's eyes at the news.

"Really, I mean are you sure?" Nick asked nervously. "Maybe we should wait a little longer."

"Nick, shut the hell up!" Alex yelped as another pain hit. "Ok what do I do, what do I do?" Alex asked, eager to get things started.

"You do exactly what you feel," Rachel said as she put on gloves and moved down between Alex's legs. "You PUSH!" Alex didn't need much coaxing as she sat up, one hand in Nick's gripping, the other glued to her knee.

"Agggggggg!" Alex growled through gritted teeth as she pushed with all of her might. After a few seconds of pushing Alex relaxed, lying back against the pillows as she panted for breath. Nick stood in a trance as he watched.

"That's good Alex, that's good now give me one more sweetie. A big push."

"Ugggggahhhhhhhh!" Alex yelled as she pushed.

"Whoa, what's that?" Nick asked wide-eyed.

"That's your baby's head." Rachel answered with pride.

"Oh, wow." Nick responded still stunned, still watching.

"Ok Alex hon, I just need one more push, can you do that for me? Come on PUSH!"

"OooooKKKKAAAYYY! Alex wailed as she pushed down as hard as she could before collapsing back against the pillow spent. After a few second an infant's cry pierced the silence of the room.

"It's a girl!" Rachel announce happily as she cleaned and wrapped the baby in a blanket. Nick slowly moved to her peering over her shoulder to get a better look.

"Everything looks ok?" Nick asked. "Ten fingers ten toes, no horns?"

"She looks perfect. Here, you want to hold her 'dad'' Rachel asked as she extended the baby towards Nick.

"No! I might drop her." Nick said hesitantly, shaking his head and backing up some.

"You're not going to drop her, besides you should be getting use to this for all those late nights you'll be getting up with her for her feeding." Rachel moved to Nick and gently placed the baby in his arms. Nick nervously cradled the baby, his baby as he smiled down at her.

"Look at you," Nick spoke softly to his daughter. "You're gonna be a heartbreaker." A smile of pride stretched across his face.

"Yeah, good thing you look like your momma, little one." Rachel said over Nick's shoulder. Nick just shot her a smirk and then stared lovingly back down at his daughter who was staring silently back.

"Speaking of your momma, wanna go say hello?" Nick said as he took the baby over to where Alex lay curled up on her side, with her back to them. "Hey Alex there's someone here who wants to meet you."

"Take it away, I don't wanna ta see it." Alex said as she buried her face further into her pillow.

"But Alex…" Rachel spoke.

"I said take it away, GIT OUT!" Alex yelled causing the baby to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Later, down in the study:**

Nick, Rachel, and Derek all stood around waiting for the news. "So, how much longer do you think it will take?" Nick finally broke the silence.

"I'm not sure." Derek answered.

"Em's very quiet." Nick stated as he looked to the closed door across the hall.

"Em?" Rachel inquired curiously.

"Emily Rose." Nick said with pride. "Emily after my grandmother, Rose after Alex's"

"It's beautiful, Alex will love that." Rachel said with a smile. Suddenly the door across the way swung open, and three men, priests, emerged into the study, one holding little Emily. Nick hastily moved to the man with his child and scooped her into his arms.

"So, what's the verdict?" Nick asked, as he looked his daughter over.

"There's nothing wrong with the child, she has no markings." One of the priest spoke.

"What do you mean, nothing wrong?" Nick asked.

"We thought you'd be pleased to know that your child is healthy." One of the Priests said to Nick.

"I am but, if it's not Emily then who is it?"

"Alex." Rachel stated. Nick and Derek looked to her, stunned. "She was acting strange, she didn't even want to see the baby."

"Not surprising, she didn't want her, remember?" Nick pointed out.

"Think about it Nick, the way she spoke, she sounded…"

"Just like Parker did, when he was possessed." Nick finished as Rachel nodded her head.

"Where is Alex now?" Derek asked.

"She was still upstairs resting when I last checked." Rachel answered. They all rushed up the stairs and to Alex's room. They entered to find that Alex was gone. Derek moved to the phone on the nearby nightstand, picking it up he dialed down to the main gate.

"Yes this is Dr. Rayne, has Miss Moreau been down there?" Derek asked and awaited the answer. "I see, no, no it's ok, thank you." With that Derek hung up the phone.

"So?" Rachel said with questioning eyes as Nick stood by cradling his Daughter.

"Alex left over an hour ago." Derek answered.

"What? She was in no condition to get out of bed, let alone leave the island." Nick said.

"Well, this was no usual birth, we have no idea how it effected Alex's body." Rachel stated.

"Well at least we can track her, right?" Derek questioned Nick.

"Right, I'm on it. Could you…" Nick said as he gently handed Emily to Derek, who nervously took the child. The infant frowned and made a small fuss. "Shhh, Em, uncle Derek is gonna look after you for awhile so daddy can bring mommy back home, ok. So be a good girl." As if understanding the baby calmed down. "You guys can monitor me from the control room, everything is already set up. There's no visual, but you'll still be able to track my every movement. And Derek mind her head, and she likes to be rock, but don't bounce her she just eat." Nick then turned and headed out. Derek looked after him and then down at the small child in his arms, and finally to Rachel who stood smirking at him.

"Uncle Derek?" Derek repeated making a face of dislike as Rachel giggled at him.

**Later, downtown San Francisco:**

Nick watched the handheld receiver as he traced the trail Alex left, he rounded a corner and the signal stopped. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

"Lookin for me?" Alex's voice rang out as her form stepped from a doorway. She smiled at him brightly. Nick instinctively retrieved his gun, aiming at Alex. "Now ya aint gonna shoot me, are ya?" the possessed Alex asked as she slowly moved towards Nick.

"Don't make any sudden movements." Nick commanded.

"Why, is there a bee on me?" The demon asked with a chuckle. "What's wrong Nick?"

"You left the island and didn't let anyone know."

"And that's a crime and cause for ya to be aimin yo gun at me? I was just doing a little baby shoppin."

"Well, we're going back to the island now, so…"

"Naw, I don't think so. Tired of being cooped up. Sides, you might try ta tie me up again and exercise me again."

"That's the plan." Nick said still aim his gun.

"Well, I don't like that plan, no sir. Come Nicky boy, we don't have ta go back. We can run off tagether, you and me. Don't tell me ya don't wanna. I know ya do. You wanna nother taste of this brown sugar." The demon said as he ran a finger across Alex's neck and down her cleavage. "Ya member how good it felt don't ya, how sweet she tasted. Well come on Nicky boy, right here, right now, up against that there wall."

"Shut up!" Nick warned.

"What? We both know ya want ta. I mean afta all I chose her for ya." Nick's face formed a confused look at the demon's words. "I was in yo body, feelin yo emotions, yo lusts, desires, and guess who I saw there." The demon smiled evilly and Nick's jaws clenched in anger. "That's righ, yo sweet Alex, I just acted out the things you wanted ta do ta har. When I held har down and tore in ta har, I was just actin out yo fantasies, doing wha you wanted ta do, ya should be thankin me. I gave ya yo most inner desires, and a brat ta boot, and this is the thanks I git."

"Nick?" Derek's voice rang in Nick's earpiece. "We've been doing some research since you left and I think we've discovered a way to get the spirit out of Alex."

"I'm listening." Nick said causing the Demon to watch him strangely.

"The mines," Derek stated. "Get Alex to the mines, that's where the spirit has been curse to for all eternity, if you get Alex back there it should leave her body and go back on it mission of damnation."

"That's all I needed to hear." Nick said and then Aimed the gun at Alex's shoulder, and shot.

"Ahhhhh…ya shot me ya sonofabit…" The Demon yelled before rumbling to the ground. Nick rushed to Alex's slack form, scooping her up in his arms. "What did ya do?" The demon asked in a near whisper.

"Tranquilizers, you really didn't think I'd hurt Alex did you. It's like you said I want her and I can't very well have her if she's dead or possessed, now can I?" Nick quickly raced to his Mustang, gently placing Alex's now unconscious body in the passenger seat. Nick raced the car to the outskirts of town, to the mines.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nick, are you there?" Derek's voice filled the car.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"How did it go?"

"Mission's nearly accomplished, I'm about five minutes from the mines."

"Well be careful, once the miner figures out what you're trying to do, he could become more violent, and I don't want Alex hurt."

"Don't worry," Nick said as he reached out to Alex's sleeping face and traced the back of his hand across he cheek. "I won't let anything happen to Alex. And how's Emily?"

"Emily," Derek said as he stared down into the child slightly red face. "Well she's kind of red, and she getting redder."

"What? Where's Rachel?" Nick asked in a near panic tone.

"Oh Good lord." Derek groaned.

"What! Derek what the hell's happening?"

"Your Daughter just went potty." Derek stated causing Nick to chuckle.

"Well all of her things are in my bedroom, so take her up and change her."

"Change her into what?" Derek questioned as he wrinkled his nose to the fumes coming from the small child.

"Into a clean diaper."

"You mean I have to take this one off?"

"Yeah it would help."

"Ok, I have to get Rachel now, you keep me posted on the miner."

"Will do." Nick said still laughing a little as he clicked the earpiece off. He came to the dirt road that led to the mine, once he got a few feet from the mine's opening Alex began to slowly open her eyes.

"What…watcha doing boy?" The miner asked in a slurred as it slowly moved Alex's head around as if it were drunk. "Where ya takin me?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Huh?" The miner then turned Alex's head to look out the window and fear entered his mind when he saw where they were, but in his weakened state he found that he couldn't fight. "No!" He swung a weak hand at Nick. Nick stopped the car in front of the opening of the mine; he swiftly exited and moved to the passenger side. He opened the door and scooped up Alex's body again and carried her through into the mines. "No! Please no, come on boy, don't do dis." Nick made his way back to the spot he and Alex were first attacked. Alex's body began trembling and then convulsing, shaking wildly, so much so that Nick had to lie her on the ground for fear he would drop her. Nick quickly moved back as a blue energy rose from Alex's eyes, mouth and nose, her body lifted from the ground. "Ahhhhhh!" Alex screamed. Nick fought the urge to go to her, hold her. Then as suddenly as it had started, Alex's body fell limply to the ground, the blue energy leaving her and rising to the ceiling of the mine. "Noooooo!" The Miner's spirit yelled as it dispersed into the ceiling. Nick moved to Alex, raising her head and resting it in his lap.

"Alex," Nick called to her softly as he stroked her soft curls. "Alex, hon, can you hear me?" Alex slowly opened her eyes, blinking to focus.

"Nick?" she spoke with a hoarse voice. "What happened?"

"The miner, he possessed you."

"God he's in me, no not again, get it out." Alex wailed as she wildly rubbed at her skin.

"No, sweetie, he's gone, trapped back in the hell he came from. You're ok now, you're ok." Alex looked to him with tear filled eyes as she calmed herself. "Come on let's get you home." Nick then helped her to her feet. "You ok to walk?" He got his answer when Alex gripped her stomach and nearly doubled over.

"Oh God!" Alex gasped. "What wrong with me, it hurts."

"You had a baby, remember?" Nick said as he helped her to the car.

"What?"

"Oh God you don't remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I mean what was it a girl or a boy." Alex asked, as she got more comfortable in her seat.

"A girl, and she's beautiful just like her mother. She's got my mouth and nose, but everything else is all you. Her name is Emily Rose Moreau-Boyle. I call her Em for short."

"That's a lovely name." Alex said with a smile.

"Wait til you see her." Nick said beaming with pride.

"I'm sorry." Alex said in a near whisper as she looked to her friend with tears in her eyes. Nick looked at her in wonderment.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong, and I understand now that I didn't either. Neither one of us was in control, the miner was, but now he's gone. We have to pick up the pieces and rebuild." Alex simply shook her head.

"No…I mean I'm sorry I didn't want the baby, I thought that he was in her, in me, and I freaked. But I am glad now, that she's ok. And I'm glad that you're her father, no matter what the circumstances of her conception, I'm still glad that she's here and that you're her father." Alex said with a smile, which Nick returned.

"Yeah, we are a very unconventional family, but we've got a lot of love."

"Yes we do." Alex said as she reached out and grasped Nick's hand, giving him a firm grip.

The End


End file.
